A sudden loss of pressure in a vehicle tire, such as when the vehicle tire experiences a blowout, may adversely affect the performance and stability of the vehicle. The tire blowout causes a change in the frictional co-efficient between the tire and a driving surface, decreasing longitudinal and lateral control, and causing an imbalance in the handling of the vehicle. Current vehicle control systems utilize vehicle yaw, lateral acceleration, and wheel speed when providing enhanced computer assisted control to a powertrain or brakes of the vehicle.